Море, море
by Jane Connor
Summary: Таг к 1.05 Ball and Chain. Слэш


Нейтана всегда влек океан. Морская вода. Море изменчиво, непостижимо, обманчиво. Оно может быть твоим другом, ласковым и надежным, но только оглянешься – море тут же предаст, заманит и уже никогда не отпустит. Там, в темной глубине, где и света-то не видно, холодные течения отчаянно стремятся вырваться наружу и отвоевать себе место под солнцем.

Сегодня вечером с океана принесся ледяной, уже почти зимний ветер, и иней покрыл весь западный пирс. Нейтан стоял на причале и вдыхал мороз и соль, погружаясь в какое-то странное состояние полусна. Небо уже совсем потемнело, и то тут, то там появлялись огоньки далеких рыбацких лодок, возвращающихся с уловом, а в домах постепенно загорались окошки. Нейтан огляделся, постоял немного, пытаясь найти глазами огни маяка, поежился, скорее всего, от внезапно налетевшего порыва ветра, и сложил руки на груди. Весь день его преследовал какой-то необъяснимый, пожирающий как пламя, гнев. И не гнев даже, а обыкновенная бытовая злость. Хотелось бросаться чашками из-под кофе, кофейниками, бумагами, столами и прочими предметами обихода. Он даже пару раз рявкнул на несчастную Одри, которая в первый раз обиделась, а во второй просто закатила глаза и дала ему подзатыльник. Подзатыльник был довольно чувствительный (да, хороший каламбурчик), и Нейтан тут же пришел в себя и извинился.

Но стоило ему выйти на прибрежную гальку, вдохнуть соленого ветра, не утихающего ни на минуту, как тут же вся хорошо слепленная внутренняя стена спокойствия словно трещинами пошла. И снаружи трещины, и теперь внутри, покачал головой Нейтан. И что самое интересное, происхождение душевных трещин было так же непостижимо, как и физических, реальных, почти живущих собственной жизнью трещин на улицах Хейвена.

Нейтан вспомнил последние несколько дней – все эти в голове не укладывающиеся ужасы с женщиной – местной версией доктора Джекилла и мистера Хайда, несчастные малыши – ее дети, и умирающий у Нейтана на глазах Дюк. Нейтан вдруг с силой сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы, чтоб не закричать. Сколько глупостей, тупых, безответственных, нахальных, бессмысленных глупостей натворил Дюк за последние дни! Это же в голове не укладывается! Мало того, что думал он вовсе не головой, так еще и чуть копыта не отбросил. Идиот несчастный!

Нейтану захотелось немедленно найти его и набить морду, чтоб в следующий раз неповадно было творить такое. Он после всего – после больницы, после разговора с Одри – хотел зайти в «Серую Чайку», но так и встал на пороге, растерянный, и все слова обвинений и злости застряли у него в горле, когда он увидел Дюка в дверном проеме, совершенно здорового и немного задумчивого.

И Нейтан не знал, куда себя деть, что сказать, и вот после этого и появился гнев, от которого хотелось швыряться кофейниками.

Мысль про связь Дюка и внутренней неугасающей злости пришла к Нейтану совершенно неожиданно, как приливная волна, и он бессильно разжал кулаки. На ладонях отчетливо проступали следы ногтей – он пытался разодрать себе ладони. Черт, черт, черт, какого черта!

Нейтан стоял недалеко от берега, и спустившись к масляно-черным волнам за несколько широких шагов, наклонился и опустил руки в воду. Надо разобраться с гневом, с Дюком и с самим собой. Он знал, что надо. Он только совсем не знал как.

Лодка Дюка была сумрачна, и издалека, в тумане, напоминала вынырнувший из серых волн «Летучий голландец». Морок, больше ничего, хмыкнул про себя Нейтан, подходя ближе. Света на лодке видно не было, даже фонарь не горел. Почему-то Нейтан был уверен, что сегодня Дюк будет один. Он и сам не мог наверняка сказать, почему ему так подумалось. Ему не очень-то верилось в подводные течения и глубокую натуру Дюка Крокера, но у Дюка все-таки были чувства, ему было больно и страшно. А после такого, что с ним произошло – почти против его воли, особенно ни с кем общаться не тянет. Хотя с Дюка все как с гуся вода. Нейтану пришло в голову, что они и тут с Дюком были полные противоположности – он все переживал сильно и как будто в первый раз. Даром что никаких тактильного восприятия нет.

Рассуждая так, Нейтан поднялся по ступенькам на палубу, и в растерянности посмотрел по сторонам. Он понял, что не знает, что делать дальше. Он был на лодке у Дюка, для того, чтобы понять, почему он на этого самого Дюка злится. Ну в смысле, злится на Дюка больше, чем обычно. Нейтан сам себе показался психованным сталкером, шатающимся по темным переулкам и вынюхивающим что-то про ни в чем не повинных людей. Сам поразился своей глупости и нахальству. Дюк, конечно, далеко не ангел, и с законом у него вечные проблемы, но у него выдалась пара малоприятных деньков, и физиономия его заклятого друга ему тут совсем не нужна. Нейтан покачал головой – да что с ним сегодня такое вообще – и пристыжено повернул назад к палубной лестнице.

– Детектив, чем обязан? – раздался за спиной немного заспанный голос. В голосе сквозила неприкрытая ирония. Нейтан еле слышно выругался и обернулся, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства. Он посмотрел на Дюка, на его мятую футболку, небритые щеки и зарождающийся капкан из волос на голове, и что-то екнуло в груди. Выдавить удалось только какое-то жалкое подобие привета.

Дюк почесал щетину ладонью, поморгал, зажег фонарь на панели рубки, и Нейтан почувствовал на себе его слишком проницательный взгляд.

– Так я не понял, ты чего врываешься на частную собственность, когда тебя никто не звал, Уорнос? – в голосе Дюка не было и намека на угрозу, но Нейтан тут же ощетинился, ушедшая было злость поднялась в нем с новой силой.

– Да вот, знаешь ли, пытаюсь дознаться, не замышляешь ли ты чего? Ты же у нас мастак влипать во всякое дерьмо, да, Дюк? – кулаки опять сжались против его воли, и Нейтан приложил почти нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы их разжать. Боли, естественно, он не почувствовал, за что был втайне благодарен – приятного-то мало.

Дюк предсказуемо закатил глаза. Полуночные блуждания и патетическая речь Нейтана его явно не впечатлили.

– Да-а, вы так преданы своему делу, детектив, я прям не знаю, что и делать. – Нейтану показалось, что Дюк сейчас хлопотливо всплеснет руками, но тот, похоже, сдержался. – В городе творится черт знает что, безумные уродливые тетки превращаются в красивых безумных теток, твои друзья вдруг начинают портить продукты силой мысли, а тут Нейтан Уорнос, золотой мальчик, ум, честь и совесть Хейвена, следит за человеком, который ничегошеньки не сделал. – Дюк призадумался. – Ну по крайней мере, в последние пару недель.

Тут Нейтан сразу нашелся с ответом:

– Вот я и стараюсь убедиться, чтоб ты ничего не учудил в будущем.

Эти их перепалки были как старые рыбацкие сапоги – надежные и удобные. Помимо того, что в перепалках повторялись старые аргументы и все всегда оставались при своем мнении. На этот раз Дюк выполнил только треть своей обычной программы – он не дал Нейтану опомниться и устало пожав плечами, махнул рукой.

– В ближайшем будущем я постараюсь учудить что-нибудь более денежное и менее, как бы это помягче выразиться, смертельное. Так что, Нейт, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Советую тебе не лазить по лодке без ордера. А, ну еще желаю спокойной ночи. – Дюк посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Нейтан не мог отвернуться, словно под гипнозом. А потом Дюк повернулся и исчез в своем дверном проеме, оставив Нейтана в еще большей растерянности и злости стоять на палубе.

Ветер с изменчивого моря все не утихал.

Не сказать, чтобы Нейтан был особенно пристыжен. Дюк и вправду был контрабандистом, так что проверить никогда не повредит. Но что-то не давало ему покоя, что-то важное на кромке сознания, что он должен был знать, но отталкивал от себя. Он принял душ, включив свою дорогую температурную систему на приемлемую температуру воды, и в очередной раз проклял свою нечувствительность. Как ему сейчас хотелось ощутить водяные струи на коже, чужое или хотя бы свое прикосновение… Нейтан закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к кафелю. Надо лечь спать, забыть про последние несколько дней, научиться не следить за людьми, которых ненавидишь с детства и сохранять спокойствие. Нейтан улыбнулся. Со спокойствием у него полный конец обеда.

Сон принес бессвязные, ледяные, загадочные полукошмары про море. Время от времени Нейтан оказывался на морском берегу, смотрел вдаль, где рассвет занимался над серо-зелеными волнами, потом ледяной ветер поднимался опять, занося берег с галькой, камни и прибрежный песок белым пеплом. А потом он почувствовал чьи-то руки на своих бедрах, чьи-то губы на своей шее, чье-то дыхание на своем лице, ощутил нежность, гнев и ужас, сочетающиеся в каких-то странных пропорциях, и проснулся, тяжело дыша. За окном стояла непроглядная тьма, и Нейтану показалось, что завывания ледяного ветра стали сильнее, и подумал, что надо покрепче прикрепить ставни на кухонном окне – они опять начали постукивать. Он с трудом сел на кровати, уперся ногами в пол и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Сон запутал его и смутил – все в нем было слишком ярким, отчаянным, мощным. Нейтану уже много лет не снились сны, где он мог чувствовать. Было так странно опять казаться настоящим, живым, хотя бы даже и во сне. Он помотал головой, чтобы прочистить мозги, и тут снова услышал стук с кухни. Все его оставшиеся чувства мгновенно напряглись – паника мгновенно сменилась настороженностью. Нейтан схватил пистолет из прикроватной тумбочки, и босиком тихо-тихо начал красться на кухню. Он старался особенно не придумывать, кто или что это могло быть. И так одни сплошные нервы в последнее время.

На кухне никого не оказалось, но Нейтан вдруг уловил в окне чье-то вытянутое лицо – словно со смазанной фотографии. У него перехватило дыхание. Он осторожно подошел к окну, силясь разглядеть за черной завесой ночи смутную фигуру.

Тут кто-то со всей силы нажал на дверной звонок, и Нейтан подскочил от неожиданности.

– Нейт, я знаю, что ты там, открывай! – послышался из-за двери знакомый голос. Похоже, что пытаться поймать Нейтана врасплох стало теперь любимым занятием Дюка. Нейтан опять грязно выругался и нехотя поплелся к двери, про себя отмечая, что сейчас согласился бы на самого завалящего оборотня, только бы не общаться посреди ночи с Дюком.

Нейтан распахнул дверь, и порывом ветра его футболку прижало к телу. Дюк стоял на пороге, одетый в белую рубашку со штанами, как обычно, совершенно не по погоде. Лицо у него было какое-то напряженно усталое.

– Второй час ночи на дворе, ты тут чего забыл? – рявкнул Нейтан вместо приветствия, вспомнив, как Дюк его напугал несколько минут назад.

Дюк держался очень прямо, почти гордо, но под глазами у него были темные круги, взгляд был затравленный. В Нейтане поднялось то самое странное чувство, чувство из его недавнего сна. Нежность, злость и что-то еще, непонятное, от чего ему самому стало очень страшно, потому что это чувство заставляло его протянуть руку к Дюку и провести пальцами по его губам.

– Я… Я вообще не знаю, зачем пришел. – Дюк пожал плечами. – Мы же с тобой даже не друзья.

Нейтан непонимающе уставился на него, и это чувство-из-сна уже настойчиво требовало потянуться и прижать Дюка к себе, даже несмотря на то, что последняя их вечерняя встреча закончилась некрасивой ссорой, и что Нейтан все еще чувствовал непонятную ярость. Вместо этого Нейтан тоже пожал плечами. Ну они и два идиота, конечно…

– Тебе страшно стало сидеть на своей ржавой посудине, и ты ко мне прибежал, чтоб я рассказал тебе сказку на ночь? – почти убедительно хмыкнул Нейтан. Дюк закатил глаза и расплылся в широкой улыбке.

– Ну да, там же одни сплошные привидения да прочие ктулху, в море этом. – Он помедлил, а Нейтан попытался не отводить взгляд от его лица – от глаз, губ, подбородка. – Я хотел пойти в «Чайку», но у меня окно прямо на маяк выходит. А на маяке там… Ну ты понял, короче. Так что трусливо прошу твоей профессиональной помощи, буду вечным твоим должником и прочее, и прочее.

– Ты уже совсем зарвался, Крокер. – выпалил Нейтан, но без всякой злости.

Он вдруг понял почти все. Море опять сыграло с ним злую шутку – ледяной ветер заставлял его думать, что он злится и не чувствует ничего, а на самом деле Нейтан просто был напуган до смерти. Он был напуган, и Дюк был напуган. Они оба боялись одного и того же, и это, судя по всему, сводило их обоих с ума. Дюк посмотрел в глаза своей смерти, а Нейтан – каким же он был дураком! – посмотрел в глаза жизни без Дюка, из-за этого разозлился на беднягу Дюка, а не на смерть. Нейтан понял, что его трясет, трясет по-настоящему, истерически и отчаянно.

Он отошел от двери, пропуская Дюка в коридор. Дюк прошел совсем рядом с ним, и Нейтану почти показалось, что он может ощутить тепло его тела. Его затрясло еще сильнее. В темноте коридора этого не было заметно, но каким-то образом Дюк подхватил состояние Нейтана и начал пристально вглядываться в него сквозь ночной полумрак.

– Мне… мне надо найти тебе одеяло. – буркнул Нейтан, и попытался обойти Дюка в коридоре.

– Что происходит, Нейт? Мы с тобой третий день оба как на иголках. Ведем себя как два полных дебила. На нас это вовсе не похоже. Ну может быть, на тебя еще да… – Шутка была несмешная, но Нейтан вдруг засмеялся, и услышал раскатистый смех Дюка в темноте.

– Мы оба испугались, бывает. Наши образы настоящих мачо вряд ли пострадают. Только если ты всем не растрындишь, что мы тут изображаем девчачью вечеринку с подушками. – Нейтан окончательно решил сменить тему и забыть о всяческих намеках на то, что десять минут назад хотел поцеловать Дюка Крокера. Черт, черт, черт, он вправду этого хотел. Вот черт-то, а!

– Ты испугался? Я думал, ты бесишься на меня из-за того, что я расстроил Одри и спал с этой женщиной. Тебя не поймешь, Уорнос. – В голосе Дюка была насмешка. Что-то беспомощное и безысходное начало подниматься у Нейтана внутри.

– Если для тебя это все шутки, и ты такой бесстрашный, зачем ты вообще сюда приперся? Ты маяка боишься? И всего-то? А я боялся, что ты умрешь, сукин ты сын! – В коридоре повисла тишина, и Нейтан понял, что последнюю фразу он прокричал и что сердце у него бьется как бешеное. А потом вдруг почувствовал давление на своих губах, и получил общее представление о том, что кто-то – Дюк – прижал его со всей силы к себе обеими руками.

– Дубина ты, дурак, как же ты долго соображал! – Он услышал дрожь в голосе Дюка, и осторожно, глядя на свои руки, обнял его в ответ, уткнувшись носом сначала в его шею, а потом бесчувственными губами в ключицу. От Дюка пахло терпким одеколоном, свежим воздухом и морем.


End file.
